Renewal
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Joindre les Mangemorts n'est pas une tâche facile. Mais quand Lord Voldemort doute de votre loyauté, et décide de la tester à l'extrême, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Combien Severus est-il disposé à risquer pour sa couverture d'espion ? TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction Renewal écrite par SeverusSnape19 ( le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris ). Je la remercie de mavoir autorisé à traduire cette magnifique série ( en-cours) !

Bonne lecture et souvenez-vous que les commentaires sont les bien venus ^^

* * *

''Severus'' Un doigt blanc lui fit signe de venir se placer dans le centre du cercle. Il bougea de façon fluide, se retourna, rigide d'un pas élégant.

''Combien de temps cela fait-il que vous êtes en mon service ? ''

Severus s'inclina, '' Dix-huit ans, mon Seigneur. ''

''Évidement, une longue période, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça.

''Et encore...Vous ne vous êtes pas une seule fois égaré de mon chemin ? N'avez-vous pas une fois quitté mon ombre ? ''

''Non, mon Seigneur. '' Il mentit

'' Dix-huit ans. Cela veut dire que vos vœux ont besoin être renouvelés, Severus. '' La voix baissa en un murmure, mais tout le monde pouvait entendre ses mots.

''...Mon Seigneur ? '' Personne n'avait du renouveler ses vœux. '' Puis-je demander pourquoi ? ''

Lord Voldemort se leva de son trône, marchant vers le sorcier plus jeune. '' J'aimerais voir que vus êtes toujours et encore loyal. Vous rappelez-vous votre initiation, Severus ? ''

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. La mémoire était encore fraiche. Les frayeurs toujours visibles. '' Oui, mon Seigneur. ''

'' Il n'y a aucune autre façon de me prouver votre loyauté. '' Il s'arrêta, pour un effet dramatique. '' Si vous survivez, vous aurez gagné mon respect ainsi que ma confiance, Severus. ''

Il avait besoin de ces deux choses.

'' Je vous appellerais à nouveau. Soyez préparé. Vous pouvez partir. ''

Il se retourna et quitta le cercle.

'' Severus. '' Un vieil homme arriva hâtivement vers lui.

Il marcha devant lui, bougeant de façon fluide. '' Directeur. ''

'' Comment était la réunion ? ''

'' Intéressante. ''

'' Éclairez-moi. '' Le directeur s'inquiétait de son bien être.

'' Je vais bien. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense qu'il est prudent de tester ma loyauté. '' Il croisa ses bras tout en marchant autour des terres noires de Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller à l'intérieur.

''Vous avez l'air assez prudent ''

Il tourna son regard vers le directeur. '' Il a insinué que ce sera similaire aux tests d'initiations que j'ai passé étant un garçon. Vous ne avez rien à leur propos. ''

Dumbledore hocha doucement sa tête. '' Sont-ils dangereux ? ''

'' Dangereux. Douloureux. Mortels. '' Le plus jeune sorcier réfléchit un moment. '' Il va pousser le corps, l'esprit ainsi que l'âme jusqu'à leurs limites, voir combien vous êtes capable de sacrifier pour lui. ''

'' Et combien êtes vous capable de sacrifier pour lui ? '' Demanda Dumbledore, anxieux.

Severus regarda les étoiles. '' Pour lui ? Rien. '' Il s'arrêta, pour un effet dramatique. '' Mais pour vous ? Tout ce que j'ai. ''


	2. Chapter 2 Baptème de feu partie 1

_Voici la suite, avec pas mal de retard._

* * *

Severus a glissé sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, tirant sa manche pour recouvrir la Marque des Ténèbres brûlante.

Il n'était pas nerveux..., pas en tant que tel. Inquiet et troublé étaient de probablement meilleurs adjectifs.

'' Vous savez à quel point c'est important, Severus. Nous avons besoin d'un espion. Ne faites rien de fou."

Albus essayait de faire attention à lui, comme toujours. Mais Severus savait bien qu'il avait déjà prévu un échec de sa part et cherchait d'autres plans. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mit de côté, il savait qu'Albus devait aider la Lumière à gagner.

Mais il était ici, sur le point d'entr- il connaissant cet endroit. Le mausolée, là où il avait été initié. Revenir ici rapportait des souvenirs d'un homme différent;d'un homme qui avait été sauvage, dangereux et incontrôlable. Désireux de détruire et servir.

Il avait changé depuis lors.

Il est passé par l'entrée du grand tombeau, en abaissant le capuchon de sa tête. Le Seigneur Sombre saurait qu'il était ici.

Il y avait une grande chambre centrale dans le tombeau; Severus n'avait été jamais vif sur cet endroit, en considérant le nombre de coin caché et de ténèbres. Il a aimé tout voir. Ici, il ne pourrait pas. Il ne saurait pas ce qui se cachait derrière les colonnes, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Sombre ait décidé de lui montrer.

''Severus'' La voix était lointaine, pour le moment.

Severus s'est incliné, en essayant de ne pas regarder à chaque coin. "Mon Seigneur."

" Je me demande jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt, Severus. Trois épreuves. Un si petit nombre. Pourtant... avez vous peur ?"

" Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur, mon Seigneur ? Ma loyauté à vous est complète; je n'ai rien à craindre."

Un rire, doux et forcé. "Une telle réponse arrogante, Severus." Des pas sur sa gauche. Le seigneur Sombre a semblé masqué dans la matière noire qui avait l'apparence de toiles d'araignée opaques. Il a semblé dériver et glisser; il ne bougeait pas comme un humain.

Mais enfin, comme Severus s'est rappelé sur une base quotidienne, le seigneur sombre n'était pas humain.

" Vous m'amusez, Severus. Cependant. Répondez-moi. Pourquoi veux-je évaluer votre loyauté ?"

Severus connaissait la réponse. "Puisque vous doutez de moi, mon Seigneur. Bien que je ne sache pourquoi."

Voldemort a tiré sa baguette et l'a montrée à Severus. "Ne me questionnez pas, Severus. Vous feriez bien de ne pas me mettre en colère." Il a gardé sa baguette pointée sur Severus comme il a marché autour du sorcier plus jeune, en un cercle complet. "Sortez votre baguette."

Severus a trouvé son arme, en fermant son poing autour du bois, en creusant ses ongles dans sa paume. Il l'a tenu sur son côté.

Voldemort a étendu une main pour sa baguette. "Donnez la moi. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin." Severus a hésité un moment. Mais il a décidé que si le Seigneur Sombre avait l'intention de le tuer, l'acte aurait été réalisé à ce moment-là. Il a donné sa baguette à Voldemort, en laissant, son bras, revenir sur son côté.

Voldemort a rangé l'arme dans ses robes. "Il est bien de savoir que vous pouvez encore suivre des ordres, Severus. Maintenant. Retournez-vous."

Severus a tourné sur place. Il l'a détesté, détestait toujours, tourner le dos au Seigneur Sombre. Il avait besoin de rester calme. Il s'est forcé à continuer à regarder un objet invisible fixement devant lui.

Il a entendu le Seigneur sombre faire un pas plus près, il était juste derrière l'épaule de Severus.

Il essayait de calculer quelle était la couleur de l'objet invisible.

Sa respiration s'est accélérée, en dépit de lui.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, un morceau de matière noire avait été placé en travers de ses yeux. Actuellement, sa vue était obscurcie – il avait peur.

Voldemort a serré e bandeau et l'a attaché en un nœud au derrière de sa tête. Sa voix était près de l'oreille droite de Severus. "Sans vue, Severus ? Permettez-nous de vous voir garder votre calme maintenant."

La voix était subitement loin, "Je vais vous poser quelques questions."

Maintenant c'était sur sa gauche, "Vos réponses vont déterminer si en effet je vous ai blessé."

Il pourrait sentir l'haleine de Voldemort sur son visage. "Avez-vous peur, maintenant, Severus ?"

Severus Snape s'est rendu compte que,sans mentir, il était effrayé. "Oui, mon Seigneur." Il a décidé de répondre à la question en dépit de la sécheresse dans sa gorge.

Voldemort encore devant lui, a ri. "Bon. Maintenant. Première question..."


	3. Chapter 3 Baptème de feu partie 2

Il n'aimait pas être aveugle.

Il n'aimait pas être si désorienté.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ne train de lui faire.

« Severus… » La voix l'appelait, il tourna légèrement sa tête, en écoutant, « Dites-le moi. Quelle est votre opinion d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

Une question difficile; Severus devait bien réfléchir à sa réponse. S'il était insultant, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait qu'il était un menteur. S'il était flatteur, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait qu'il était un traitre. « Albus Dumbledore est un bon sorcier »Il répondit, « Malheureusement, il ne savait pas où se trouve le vrai pouvoir. »

« Et où se trouve ce vrai pouvoir, Severus ? »

« Avec vous, Mon Seigneur. »

« Une bonne réponse. » Il ressentait l'écho des pas de Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui-même. « Cependant. Ca a l'air d'être répété. Votre passion est résolue, Severus. Ca ce sent. C'est à cause de l'influence de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Vous a-t-il corrompu ? »

« Non, Mon Seigneur. » Il répondit calmement.

« M'êtes-vous loyal alors, Severus ? » Sa voix venait d'un autre côté maintenant.

« Bien sûr. »

« Evidement. » Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Vous n'avez jamais semblé être une personne incertaine, Severus. Je vous ai tellement mis sous pression, et pourtant, vous ne vacillez pas. »

Severus savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait paraitre calme et serein intérieurement, mais lorsqu'il marchait sur un fil, là où la mort pouvait vous attendre à chaque tournant…ses entrailles devenaient tumultueuses et la peur s'emparait de lui.

« Je veux voir ce qui ce passe si j'augmente cette pression. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmurait, juste assez fort pour que Severus l'entende.

Il y eut un long silence.

Quelque chose piqua Severus dans le dos. Il essayait de ne pas réagir, tout en se concentrant sur le maintient de son corps.

Son front était chaud.

En réalité, soudainement, tout son corps était devenu chaud. Trop inconfortable. Il serra son poing, légèrement. Une perle de sueur coula sur sa lèvre supérieure

« Je resterai calme si j'étais vous, Severus. Il commence à faire chaud par ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se demandait pourquoi la température était aussi chaude. Il inspira, mais l'oxygène avait été remplacé par de la fumée noire. Il toussa.

Même avec son bandeau lui occultant la vue, ses yeux commençaient à s'irriter. Il toussa à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois-ci.

« M'êtes-vous fidèle, Severus ? Seulement envers moi, et personne d'autre ? »

Il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait entendre le crépitement des flammes. Il se força à parler d'une voix éveillée : « Oui, Mon Seigneur. » Il murmura, la fumée entra à nouveau dans sa bouche, il toussa.

« Severus, tendez votre bras devant vous. »

Severus se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Il hésita.

« Severus. » Le ton était dangereux, et il savait que refuser ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il tendit son membre.

Tout à coup, le silence refit surface. Cela le rendit mal à l'aise, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement l'absence de bruit. Le fait d'être aveugle et temporairement sourd signifie que seuls trois autres sens fonctionnent.

Le plus important était le toucher, donc la douleur.

Il retenait fermement son bras alors que la chaleur devenait trop lourde à supporter. Lentement, il ressentait des élancements, parcourant la longueur de son poignet jusqu'à son coude.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de chair brulée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à avoir mal. Il a haleté, l'agonie piquant chaque particule de sa peau. Ses yeux ont commencé à se déchirer; il a enfoncé ses dents plus profond dans sa lèvre, en essayant de maintenir sa façade glaciale.

"Je vous le demande à nouveau, Severus." La voix le fit tressaillir et il a presque poussé des cris. Les brûlures sur ses mains devenaient atroces — il a voulu enlever sa main du feu, mais il n'a pas osé. "Êtes-vous fidèles envers moi ?"

Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait. Continuer d'acquiescer ne lui donnerait seulement que plus de douleur — pourquoi devait-il continuer à mentir ? Il n'a pas voulu être brûlé vivant, c'était une des pires façons de mourir. Il s'est secoué mentalement. Que pensait-il ? « Je suis fidèle envers vous, Mon Seigneur. » Sa voix était calme, sereine et il n'a pas montré sa peur.

Il y eut le silence un moment.

Alors la chaleur s'est atténuée.

Il pourrait respirer de nouveau.

Le bandeau a disparu. Il a regardé sa main. Les ampoules étaient survenues sur la peau pâle, laissant ses doigts rouges, douloureux. Il s'est tourné pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vous avez passé cette épreuve, Severus. » Annonça Voldemort. « Ors de ma vue. »

Severus a fait un signe de tête retourné, tirant ses robes plus serrées autour de lui.

Il allât directement vers le bureau du directeur, tout en cachant sa main toujours brûlée sous les pans de sa robe. Elle était encore douloureuse.

Très douloureuse, en fait.

Il devait l'admettre, il avait peur. Il était désolé d'être effrayé — mais le Seigneur Sombre, quand il était furieux et imprévisible, était une bonne raison d'avoir peur. Il cherchait – avait besoin – de sollicitude. Le Directeur serait là pour lui.

Il a levé sa main gauche pour cogner sur la porte. Il était tard, minuit passé. Il avait été avec le Seigneur Sombre plus d'une heure.

"Oui ?" La voix de l'intérieur a sonné assoupi. Severus s'est permis un petit sourire avant de pousser la porte.

Le Directeur était assis à son bureau, lisant un livre. Les bougies avaient été allumées et Fumseck était fièrement installé sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre. Albus a levé les yeux, « Severus. Comment était-ce ? »

Severus a avancé, se sentant fatigué. « Un essai ». Il a répondu, s'assurant de garder sa main hors de vue. Albus s'est levé, s'asseyant sur le sofa. « Racontez-moi. »

« Il évalue ma loyauté. » Severus a répondu. « Il ne renouvelle pas mes vœux — il doute de moi. Je dois faire attention, le Directeur. »

« Que vous a-t-il fait ce soir ? » Albus était perspicace, comme toujours. « Où vous a-t-il blessé ? »

Severus s'est forcé à continuer de regarder les yeux bleus d'Albus, « Il n'a pas... »

Sa voix a paru faible, même à ses propres oreilles. Albus a levé ses sourcils et Severus a abandonné. « Ma main. »

« Permettez-moi de voir. » Albus a répondu doucement.

Severus a tiré sa main de sous sa robe. Il l'a retourna afin de montrer la paume à Albus. Ce-dernier se mit à froncer ses sourcils, « Severus ». Il a murmuré et Severus ne pouvait pas déterminer quelles émotions se trouvaient sur ces syllabes.

Soigneusement, très soigneusement, Albus a placé une main sous celle de Severus, en la levant légèrement à la lumière. « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Il a voulu m'évaluer sous la pression. Il m'a bandé les yeux également, pour me rendre vulnérable. Il a voulu que j'aie peur. »

Les yeux bleus d'Albus l'ont fixé, "Et c'est ce que vous avez ressenti ?"

Severus a fait un signe de tête, en se sentant faible. Albus a étendu son autre main et a caressé avec un doigt la joue de Severus, « Félicitations, vous êtes si brave. Fumseck, viens ici. »

Le Phoenix a volé vers les deux sorciers assis. L'oiseau a regardé Severus lugubrement un moment; ses yeux pochés ont rencontré d'autres yeux pochés. Severus s'est trouvé se demandant de quoi l'avenir serait fait; Fumseck a semblé triste. Peut-être il savait quelque chose que Severus ignorait ?

Les déchirures ont apparu dans les yeux de Fumseck et Albus a tendu la main de Severus donc ils ont atterri sur les brûlures. Il a été immédiatement apaisé, et lentement les brûlures ont commencé à disparaître. « Si Voldemort vous demande, vous mettez un baume sur elles. » Albus a dit, en cassant le silence.

« Merci. » Severus a répondu, la voix pleine de gratitude. Albus a souri, « Ce n'est rien. Que croyez-vous qu'il fera ensuite ? »

Severus a hoché sa tête, « je ne sais pas. » Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Albus, « je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Albus a bougé légèrement et a mis les deux bras autour de Severus, en lui donnant une étreinte, « Quoi que ce soit, vous avez besoin de rester vous-même. »

« Je ne vous trahirai pas, Directeur. » Severus a répondu doucement. « Je ne le lui dirai pas. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sentiment de terreur dans son cœur et au lieu de parler de nouveau, il a simplement posé sa tête contre l'épaule du directeur, se demandant quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appellerait à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4 Espace de respiration partie 1

La Marque sur son bras a brûlé. Il a levé les yeux du morceau de steak non appétissant devant lui. Subitement, un morceau de viande presque cru a retourné son estomac. Il a froncé les sourcils, juste légèrement, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il s'est tourné, sans un regard en arrière et a disparu du Grand Hall.

Il avait l'impression que les yeux d'Albus l'ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé la porte.

Il a mis ses robes de Mangemort, mais il ne se sentait pas bien dedans. Elles avaient l'air plus serrées que normal. En dépit de sa haine envers tout ce qui se rapproche aux Mangemorts, il avait toujours aimé ces robes. Elles l'ont caché, donc aucune parcelle de peau n'était exposée. Quand il portait son masque, il était seulement une autre ombre. Il n'était plus Severus Snape. Il pouvait disparaître des regards.

Il a marché jusqu'au bord de la Forêt Interdite, en appuyant sa main droite sur sa Marque. Qu'aurait-il a subir cette fois-ci ? Survivrait-il à la nuit ?

Il a jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, vers le château. Sa maison.

Pourquoi avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment ?

Ils n'étaient pas dans le mausolée, cette fois. Quand il a transplané, il s'est retrouvé en face d'un lac, entouré par de grands arbres. Le ciel était un noir d'encre. Une légère fraicheur flottait dans l'air.

«Severus.» Lord Voldemort est apparu de l'endroit où il avait contemplé l'eau. «Vous l'avez laissée durant votre dernière visite.»

Il tenait la baguette de Severus. Le plus jeune sorcier l'avait manquée, terriblement. Il a tendu sa main pour l'avoir à nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ri. «Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin ce soir.» Son ton de conversation a changé en un plus autoritaire, «Montrez-moi votre main.»

Severus a hésité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a replié ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les yeux rouges ont fusillé Severus et ce-dernier a vu la colère en eux. «Montrez-moi... votre main.»

Il a tendu sa main droite pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse l'examiner. Voldemort a saisi les doigts et les a fermement tenus, en retournant sa paume. Severus a senti une vive douleur s'élancer dans son bras lorsque Voldemort a sifflé dans une petite exclamation, «Où sont les ampoules ?»

Severus a dégluti, «J'ai préparé un baume. Je ne pouvais pas effectuer mon travail...»

«Menteur!» a interrompu Voldemort, la baguette de Severus a été rapidement pointée sur son front «Ne mentez pas à moi, Severus Rogue. Elles ont été guéries par quelque chose de plus fort que n'importe quel antidote d'un commun fabricant de potion.» La baguette creusait dans sa peau, «Ou est-ce quelqu'un de plus puissant, Severus ? Albus Dumbledore l'a-t-il fait ?»

Severus a forcé son regard à rencontrer celui de Voldemort, «Je ne suis pas un fabricant de potion commun, mon Seigneur. J'ai guéri les ampoules moi-même.»

Voldemort a grondé, «Je ne vous crois pas.»

«Croyez ce que vous souhaitez, mon Seigneur. Je ne lui permettrais pas de me toucher.»

Voldemort l'a regardé un peu plus longtemps, avant de libérer sa prise sur la main de Severus. Il a retiré la baguette et Severus a reculé, en replaçant ses robes légèrement. «Dites-moi pourquoi je ne me fie pas à vous, Severus. Dites-moi pourquoi je suis méfiant quand vous êtes en ma compagnie.»

Il s'est détesté pour les mots qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Mais il devait céder aux exigences, dire de pitoyables paroles, dans la seule recherche d'une approbation. «Vous avez raison de ne pas vous fier à moi, mon Seigneur. Vous avez raison de tous nous évaluer. Vous ne pouvez avoir que les les plus forts et plus fidèles disciples dans votre ombre, pour lutter contre ceux qui cherchent votre défaite.» Un jour il verrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongé, mort sur le sol . Il aurait au moins aidé pour cela.

Voldemort a souri et Severus savait qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. «Vous êtes sages avec vos mots, comme toujours, Severus.»

Il pourrait se permettre de se détendre, juste légèrement.

«Cependant. Êtes-vous si sages que vous êtes capables de me tromper ? Êtes-vous si intelligents que vous pouvez être le domestique de deux maîtres ? Je crois que vous êtes capables de ça.» Il a marqué une pause. «Évidemment, une fois que vous aurez accompli ces épreuves et m'aurez prouvé votre loyauté, je ne douterai pas de vous à nouveau. Votre sentier vers l'Obscurité doit être complet.»

Il y a longtemps, Severus aurait tout donné pour entendre ces mots. Il les aurait demandé. Il s'est mit à frénétiquement haïr sa propre personne plusieurs années plus tôt.

«Donc. Nous commencerons là où nous avons terminé il y a deux nuits.» Voldemort a fait un geste vers un arbre. Deux silhouettes sont apparues, vu leur taille et leur corpulence, ça ne pouvait être que Crabbe et Goyle, les deux hommes de main préférés de Voldemort, évalués pour leur force au lieu de l'intelligence, chose qui leur manquait terriblement. Ils feraient toujours ce qu'il a dit, car ils n'avaient pas le cerveau nécessaire pour défier ses ordres. Ils étaient des domestiques, sans esprits libres.

Severus était heureux qu'il n'ait jamais perdu de contrôle de son esprit.

«Agenouillez-vous, Severus.»

Severus avait l'impression que la rosée du soir a touché ses robes lorsqu'il s'est agenouillé dans l'herbe douce, en gardant ses yeux concentrés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a vu, du coin de son regard, Crabbe et Goyle avancer vers lui. En un rien de temps, il en avait un de chaque côté, tenant ses bras serrés. Il a eu peur.

«Severus. A votre avis, quelle est la pire façon de mourir ?»

Severus n'a pas réagi, «Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur, car j'ai très peu d'expérience en la matière.»

Voldemort a ri, pas un rire joyeux; c'était plus un hennissement cruel. «Évidemment. Cependant, je veux savoir votre opinion. Qu'est ce qui serait le plus douloureux ?"

Severus a jeté un coup d'œil vers le lac, en commençant à se demander ce qui arrivait ici. «Mon Seigneur...»

Voldemort avait un petit sourire satisfait, « Peut-être vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui va arriver ? Severus, êtes-vous fidèles envers moi ?»

«Oui !» L'inquiétude absolue a touché sa poitrine et sa voix a été légèrement plus aiguë, «Je le suis.»

«Mais comme vous l'avez dit, Severus, j'ai besoin d'être sûr.» Voldemort a fait un signe de tête à Crabbe et Goyle. Ils l'ont tiré vers le lac, et Severus a immédiatement su qu'il devait résister. Il a essayé de se détacher de ses Mangemorts, mais ils avaient trop de force. Ses luttes ont été brisées comme de l'eau sur la roche.

«Pas besoin de se battre, Severus. Je vous enseigne simplement la façon la plus pénible de mourir.» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a paru triomphant, peut-être parce qu'il avait gagné une réaction de Severus.

Il a renforcé chaque muscle dans son corps, en voyant sa réflexion dans l'eau. «Non...»

Il n'a pas entendu la réponse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car subitement sa tête a été poussée en bas et son visage a cassé la surface du lac.

Le son est devenu flou. Il a ouvert ses yeux et a vu seulement l'obscurité. Il avait oublié de respirer et s'était trouvé savourant chaque molécule d'oxygène en son corps. Il a essayé de calmer son cœur qui battait, tentant d'écouter... n'importe quoi...

Mais il ne serait pas capable de rester comme ça longtemps.

Il y avait de la douleur à travers sa poitrine. Ses poumons ont été resserrés, attendant un gros effort de l'air, qui ne venait pas.

De quelle longueur avait-il été sous l'eau ? Plusieurs secondes, maximum,mais il avait l'impression que c'était des minutes.

La main derrière ses cheveux était trop forte, il ne pouvait pas le pousser et il a vu des points noirs devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les a ouverts encore une fois.

Son cœur battait, ses poumons brûlaient.

Il savait que ce serait inutile, il savait que cela n'aiderait pas, mais il l'a fait de toute façon, car son corps faisait seulement ce qu'il l'habitude d'effectuer et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Il a inhalé par son nez et bouche.

Mais au lieu de l'air, il a goûté seulement à de l'eau répugnante.

Elle remplissait sa bouche et ses narines, se renversant dans ses poumons.

Il a essayé de pousser des cris, mais son corps n'a pas répondu.

La noirceur le consommait...


	5. Chapter 5 Espace de respiration partie 2

Il a été tiré hors de l'eau, toussant et crachant. Il a expulsé l'eau répugnante de ses poumons sur la terre à ses cotés, juste devant Voldemort.

«Ce n'est pas agréable, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Se noyer ?» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda, un sourire satisfait, cruel sur ses lèvres. « Néanmoins nécessaire. Maintenant, vous allez répondre à ma question. Si je pense que vous mentez, nous verrons combien de temps vous pourrez tenir sous l'eau, hum ?»

Comment pourrait-il convaincre Voldemort de sa fidélité ? Il lui avait dit, lui avait prouvé et pourtant il ne le croyait toujours pas.

Ou alors, était-ce volontaire ? Cette réalisation a retourné son estomac. Il ne s'agissait pas de prouver sa loyauté. C'était de la torture. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sadique qui s'amusait à provoquer de la douleur aux autres. Il en prenait le plus grand plaisir. Il n'avait aucune façon de s'échapper...

« M'êtes-vous...loyal ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mon Seigneur, oui ! »

Et il a payé pour ça. Oh oui, il l'a payé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attrapé sa gorge et a mis sa tête sous l'eau. Le liquide a inondé ses narines et le poing s'est resserré autour de sa gorge. Il a levé sa main, qui se trouvait toujours sur la terre ferme, et a tenté d'enlever la main, mais Voldemort continuait d'entraver sa respiration.

Il a avalé de la boue et de l'eau, un goût extrêmement déplaisant lui parvint du dos de sa langue. Il toussa, mais il ne récolta que plus d'eau dans son système.

Combien de temps un homme pouvait-il tenir ? Il était certain que le maximum était 10 minutes avant que des dommages irrévocables aient été causés au cerveau, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendrait pas ce risque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a pensé au directeur, juste quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus réconfortants se sont immiscés devant sa propre vision avant que les ténèbres puissent entrer en lui. Il s'est senti revigoré, et il a focalisé son esprit. Il a forcé ses sens à se réveiller, il s'est convaincu qu'il n'allait pas mourir, peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Il avait un travail à effectuer. Et il le ferait.

Il a été tiré hors de l'eau sur la terre, épuisé et affaiblit, au bord de l'effondrement. Il respira, crachant les plantes et autres choses qu'il redoutait d'imaginer dans sa bouche.

« Ne me mettez pas en colère, Severus. » Lord Voldemort fixait son serviteur. « Sortez de ma vue. » Il avait l'air en colère.

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il être en colère ?

Mais Severus n'était pas sur le point de rester. Pas avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvant dans un tel état d'esprit. Il voulait lui demander sa baguette, mais Voldemort la conservait pour une raison bien précise. Il se sentait moins en sécurité avec elle.

Alors il se leva et transplanna.

Lorsqu'il a enfin atteint la limite des terres de Poudlard, il avait froid, il était trempé jusqu'aux os et éternuait. Il se sentait malade. L'eau n'avait pas été propre. Sa tête lui faisait mal pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il chancela à nouveau, dans la Foret Interdite, comme il le faisait depuis une demi-heure. Il lui fallait beaucoup moins de temps, normalement. Avait-il fait fausse route ? Il aurait dû se trouver au château.

Il faisait tellement froid ici. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il était si fatigué…

Peut-être qu'il pourrait rester ici, pour un petit moment. Il s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre, laissant ses épaules chuter vers l'avant.

Oui. Il se sentait malade. Son ventre lui faisait mal.

Il ferma ses yeux. Il pourrait rester ici un moment, pour se reposer…

Il y avait de la lumière en face de son visage. Il s'est réveillé, surpris. « De quoi ? »

« Severus ! » C'était la voix d'Albus. « Vous êtes là. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Severus était toujours assis, dans la forêt. « C'est une bonne question, Directeur. » Il a répondu, tout en regardant autour de lui. « J'ai dû m'endormir. »

« Dormir ? » Albus a levé sa lanterne et l'a regardé. « Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillé ? » Il a demandé, inquiet.

« Test du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Répondit Severus, étouffant un bâillement suivi d'un éternuement.

« Qui était… ? » Albus tendit la main à Severus pour l'aider à se relever.

« Il a essayé de me noyer. »

Albus a faillit lâcher Severus, « Il a fait quoi ? »

« Il a essayé de me noyer. » A répondu Severus qui s'appuyait lourdement sur Dumbledore, « Dans un lac. Au milieu de nulle part. Je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Vous allez venir directement dans mon bureau. J'aurais dû dire à Mme Pomfresh de… »

« Non non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Il a tout de suite deviné pour la pommade, Directeur. » Severus bâilla à nouveau, et Albus lui sourit, légèrement. « Je pense que vous êtes juste fatigué, Severus, donc nous allons vous mener directement à votre lit. » Il fit une pause, « Ca vous va ? »

Severus hocha la tête en toute confiance. « Bien sûr. »

Albus est revenu dans la pièce, portant un verre d'eau sur un plateau. Severus, couché sur le lit avec une bouillotte et plusieurs couvertures, le regarda. « Non merci. » Il ne pensait pas que son estomac puisse encore supporter de l'eau.

« Vous devez vider votre système de tout ce que vous avez avalé ce soir, Severus. Buvez quelques gorgées, et je vous laisserais vous reposer. » Il tendit le verre à Severus, et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Severus prit deux gorgées puis baissa le verre.

« Monsieur le directeur. » Dit-il enfin.

Albus le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, « Oui ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, changea de position sur les coussins rouge et or. « Je suis effrayé. »

Albus se pencha vers l'avant, « Evidement. »

« Il utilisé le fait je sois effrayé. Il me torture juste pour le plaisir d'accomplir un tel acte. » Continua Severus. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Albus, « Que faire s'il me pousse trop loin…Je ne...Je veux mettre fin à guerre, avant ma mort. »

« Severus, c'est certainement une conversation morbide. Je ne pense pas que Tom soit assez fou pour tuer le seul espion à son service dans le camp d'Albus Dumbledore, si vous me permettez de ne pas être modeste. » Albus tendit la main et, délicatement, il caressa les cheveux mouillés de Severus. « Vous allez survivre. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Severus le regarda plusieurs secondes. « Feu. Eau. Qu'y aura-t-il ensuite ? »

« Vous y penserez demain. Nous n'allons pas parler de cela maintenant. Vous avez besoin de dormir, Severus. Fermez vos yeux et essayez de ne pas y penser. Vous avez besoin de forces. »

Severus hocha la tête, puis la détourna. « Vous n'allez pas partir ? »

« Non. » Albus répondit : « J'ai passé tellement de temps à m'inquiéter à votre sujet ce soir que je pense pas pouvoir dormir. Je veillerais sur vous. » Il reprit sa douce caresse des cheveux de Severus. « Dormez bien. » Il se pencha en avant et embrassa délicatement et affectueusement le front de Severus.

Le jeune homme était si fatigué qu'il ne réagit qu'à peine, et très peu de temps après, le sommeil l'avait englouti.

Albus a continué de faire glisser ses mains sur les cheveux noirs et humides, le regard perdu dans le néant.

Feu.

Eau.

Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qui allait se passer la prochaine fois.

Et ça lui faisait peur.


	6. Chapter 6 Nuit d'insomnie

Je suis désolée de ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre très souvent, mais je vais essayer de terminer la traduction de cettefiction ( maintenant complète ) au plus vite. Merci de vos reviews !

* * *

Aucun des deux ne fut endormi pour très longtemps, l'un a été réveillé par un cauchemar et l'autre par les cris du premiers. Il a regardé Severus s'assoir d'une façon tendue en emballant ses bras autour de son estomac. «Je ne...». Il a fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. «Me sens pas bien.» termina-t-il. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, trop rapide. Son visage était pâle, et il a semblé prendre une légère teinte de vert.

Albus a réagit assez rapidement. Il a fait apparaître une cuvette avec sa baguette et l'a placée devant Severus, juste ou moment où il a convulsé et a vomi dans le récipient.

«Chuuut...». Albus a retenu doucement les cheveux fins de Severus de son visage, en le regardant, inquiet. « Ça va mieux ?»

Severus l'a regardé et a hoché sa tête, juste avant que son estomac fasse des siennes à nouveau, et il inclina sa tête, luttant contre sa nausée.

Cela lui faisait tellement de peine, pensa Albus, de voir Severus aussi indisposé vu que le garçon a encore été malade trois fois, il ne pouvait presque pas agir, à part le masser derrière la tête , chuchotant des mots apaisants dans son oreille.

Finalement Severus a levé les yeux, en détournant sa tête du bol, que Albus vida rapidement, nettoya et plaça au plancher avec quelques mouvements de sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'est laissé tomber sur le lit, un bras positionné au travers de ses yeux.

Albus resta silencieux un moment, avant d'enfin trouver les mots. «Allez-vous vous rendormir ?»

La gorge de Severus a émit un bruit négatif.

Albus a changé de position sur sa chaise, tendant ses muscles fatigués. «Très bien. Vous devriez manger quelque chose.»

De nouveau, le même bruit.

« De l'eau, peut-être ?» Albus a insisté.

Finalement Severus a retiré son bras de ses yeux, en fixant Albus avec un regard désespéré. «Arrêtez de vous faire du souci. Je vais vais parfaitement bien.»

Albus a ri froidement, «Apparemment pas pas, cher garçon.» Il a appuyé le dos de sa main sur le front de Severus, qui n'a eu aucun mouvement de recul «Vous êtes très chaud. Vous ne descendrez pas dans un état fiévreux.» Il a baissé son regard vers le cou de Severus. «Je vois que Tom vous a un peu aidé avec votre expérience de noyade.» Il parlait du cercle de contusions le cou de Severus environnant.

Severus a détourné sa tête, «Vous devriez dormir, Directeur.» Murmura-t-il..

«Vous m'avez demandé de rester. Et vous êtes clairement terrifié, j'ai dont l'intention de répondre à votre demande.» Répondit Albus, fermement. Son ton n'invitait aucun argument quel qu'il soit, surtout qu'il savait que Severus n'était pas dans son assiette lorsqu'aucune insulte cinglante ne fut rendue.

«Je le déteste.» Severus a dit finalement. «J'espère qu'il s'en rendra compte avant que cela n'arrive.»

Albus s'est penché en arrière sur sa chaise. «Avant... que quoi arrive ?» Il demanda, un peu troublé.

«Avant qu'il ne me tue. J'espère qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.»

Albus l'e regarda fixement, «Vous n'allez pas mourir !»

«Si. En fait, je suis surpris d'encore respirer. Il sait.» Le ton de Severus était neutre, comme s'ils discutaient du temps ou du passage d'un oiseau, «Il doit savoir.»

«Comment ?» Albus demanda, la peur touchant sa voix. «Comment peut-il savoir ?»

«Il a deviné à propos baume pour ma brûlure.» Severus marqua une pause. "Et... Je crois qu'il a utilisé la Legilimency sur moi quand il me torturait sous l'eau. Je ne sais pas, je paniquais. Il aurait put voir tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que je ne pensais pas que le fait de penser à lui...» Il leva sa tête, regardant Albus d'une façon significative. «Il sait.»

Albus a hoché sa tête, «Non, Severus, ne dites pas ça. Il ne peut pas savoir.»

Severus soupira, «À moins que, évidemment, il ne me prépare un grand final. Cela lui ressemblerait beaucoup.»

«S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça.»

«Feu. Eau. Le suivant doit être la Terre. Mon enterrement.»

«Arrêtez ça.»

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes autant inquiété, Directeur, vous pouvez trouver un remplaçant, ça ne prendra pas de temps, les espions sont faciles à trouver, tant que la paie est juste...»

«Severus!» Albus sauta de sa chaise, «Comment osez-vous suggérer que vous êtes juste un espion pour moi.» Il grinça des dents, en se forçant à respirer profondément. Severus avait reculé légèrement, choqué par la réaction d'Albus. «Severus. Pour moi vous signifiez beaucoup plus qu'un simple un espion. Comme toujours. Ne dites pas que ce n'est pas le cas.»

Severus resta silencieux un moment. «Je suis désolé. Je ne savait pas que vous...»

Albus agita sa main. «Cela n'a pas d'importance.»

Mais ça l'était clairement.

Il y avait un autre long et terrible inconfortable silence.

Severus ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps. «Je vais... y aller et me nettoyer.» Dit-il finalement. «Merci pour ce soir.»

Albus a fait un signe de tête, «C'est normal.»

Severus l'a regardé fixement pendant un long moment. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Severus...» murmura Albus. «Ne partez pas sans écouter ce que je dois vous dire...»


	7. Chapter 7 Marche funéraire

Le ciel était rouge, teinté avec une nuance de rose pâle. Il n'y avait aucune brise, pas un souffle de vent dont le calme contribua à détendre ses nerfs. Il faisait agréablement chaud, il n'était pas nerveux avec une telle température, non, car cela lui convenait.

Les papillons et les autres insectes de ce type s'enfuirent devant lui, semblant ne remarquer ni sa sihlouette, ni son ombre qui dansait dans la lumière du soir, en se préparant à passer la nuit à voleter à travers les méandres de la forêt.

Il s'arrêta, juste un moment.

Il pouvait entendre un oiseau chanter au loin, une douce mélodie naturelle, qui aurait pu alléger son cœur, mais qui n'y a cependant à peine pénétré. Le bruissement des feuilles, comme celui un animal assez gros caché dans les broussailles, se préparant à fondre sur une victime inconsciente. Loin d'ici, il pouvait entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau, peut-être était-ce celui de la cascade où il récoltait sa bave de grenouille pour ses potions? Combien de fois s'était-il agenouillé et avait noyé ses ennuis dans la mousseuse eau claire?

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le lieu en face de lui, mémoriser chaque détail, chaque processus complexe qui a rendu la vie possible. Il a vu les petites fleurs fermer leurs pétales lorsque la lumière disparut. Il regarda le tapis de feuilles tombées dans l'herbe, créant le mirage d'un chemin doré. Combien de fois avait-il erré dans cette forêt, sans but, recherchant des réponses ou encore pour trouver un semblant de paix ?

Et à ce moment précis il avait trouvé cette fameuse paix.

Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum des fleurs et des arbres, le goût de l'humidité de l'air.

Comment une telle soirée parfaite pouvait conduire à une nuit aussi terrible ?

Il a recommencé à marcher à travers la forêt, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'accélérer le pas, chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre envie. S'il allait se précipiter dans des bras qui l'avaient toujours dégoutés, alors autant ne pas se presser.

Il se pencha sur le tronc géant d'un ancien arbre, les yeux fixés sur les branches. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait une autre échappatoire.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, ce n'était pas ça. Cependant il continua de penser que ce serait une perte terrible ...

Après tout, il était le "plus jeune Maître des Potions "du siècle. Il avait pensé, étant bien plus jeune, qu'il développerait une potion qui pourrait assurer l'immortalité. Il voulait brasser une meilleure alternative à la potion Tue-Loup. Il souhaitait créer quelque chose qui pourrait ramener quelqu'un à la vie, même quand il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Il avait voulu faire _quelque chose_. Une chose pour laquelle il serait connu. Il avait voulu que _son_ nom soit dans les textes que les futurs él de Poudlard auraient à étudier.

Il avait souhaité se retirer dans un endroit chaud et prospère, un lieu où il aurait pu lire ses livres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à passer à la prochaine aventure.

Et il n'était pas prêt maintenant.

Il avait également voulu trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Il avait eu envie de sentir le vrai amour. Il avait eu envie de se sentir intime qvec quelqu'un. Il avait eu envie de marcher le long d'un quai sous la lune, en tenant la main de quelqu'un. Il avait voulu lui murmurer des mots doux dans l'oreille, lui dire qu'elle était belle, lui dire qu'elle était tout pour lui. Lui dire que grâce à elle sa vie était complète, qu'elle a comblé le vide présent dans son coeur, lui a donné ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Il avait voulu se tenir en haut d'une montagne et crier au monde, tout en sachant que personne ne pouvait entendre. Il avait voulu voir le soleil de l'autre côté du monde. Il avait voulu se coucher sous les étoiles et les compter, faire des dessins avec elle, conter des histoires.

Il avait voulu que quelqu'un soit là à son enterrement. Contrairement à sa mère, qui avait été enterrée seule en une matinée venteuse, où la pluie avait fouetté ses joues et s'était mêlée à ses larmes. Contrairement à son père, qui était mort de sa propre main dans une mare de son propre sang. Non, il voulait quelqu'un qui regarderait son cercueil descendre dans la terre, quelqu'un qui pleurerait pour lui, afin de compenser les larmes qu'il avait versées pour les autres, pour tout le monde.

Pour ce fichu et satané monde.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Lors d'une réunion avec une personne qu'il haïssait. Un groupe de personnes qui l'avait ravagé et l'avait corrompu, et qui ne s'était jamais occupé de lui.

Mais il avait fait son choix. Vingt ans plus tôt, il avait déjà fait le choix qui devait le conduire, les yeux fermés à cette fin.

Il avait trente-cinq ans. Ce serait sa dernière nuit.

Et il se mit à marcher de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui alimentait ses jambes, car ce n'était pas l'envie, ni le besoin ou l'ambition. C'était peut-être et tout simplement l'acceptation.

Son devoir.

Et il a atteint le bord de la Forêt Interdite. Il pressa ses doigts sur sa Marque des Ténèbres et disparu.

Le ciel était obscurci par des nuages gris. Le vent faisait flotter ses vêtements et fouettait son corps ainsi que les cheveux sur son visage. Il sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Il faisait froid, tellement très froid.

Il s'arrêta, juste un moment.

La vie aux alentours était silencieuse. Aucun oiseau. Aucun insecte. Les feuilles autour de lui étaient aspirées et tourmentées par le vent hurlant. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le grondement du tonnerre, qui se rapprochai de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le lieu en face de lui, mémoriser chaque détail, chaque processus complexe qui a rendu la vie possible. Il a vu les pétales fanées. Il a vu les feuilles grisonnantes, créant un chemin fantôme, pour les morts et les mourants.

Il était en paix, maintenant.

Les ombres bougeaient autour de lui. Des gens qu'il haïssait plus que lui-même.

"Agenouillez-vous."

Il a forcé ses genoux à se plier. C'était le commencement de la fin. C'était son monde. Et il ne voulait pas écouter ce que son maître lui disait. Il n'y faisait pas attention.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une autre voix.

_"Je__ n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais je m'occupe de vous bien plus que vous ne pouvez savoir, mon cher."_

Il commença à pleuvoir. Il sentait l'humidité dans ses cheveux, la pluie coula sur ses vêtements.

_"Vous êtes plus qu'un espion, en fait, je ne vous classe plus comme un espion depuis déjà plusieurs années. Vous êtes mon collègue et mon ami et je voudrais que vous puissiez comprendre cela."_

Le vent hurlait maintenant, et la voix-dessus de sa tête était plus forte.

Celle dans sa tête, cependant, était plus douce, même tendre.

_"Si seulement je pouvais trouver une autre manière, une autre façon. Si je pouvais remonter le __temps, je voudrais arrêter tout ceci. Je ne voudrais pas vous le faire faire. Mais je ne peux pas."_

Il voulait frissonner, mais c'était un signe de faiblesse.

_"Vous devez me promettre quelque chose, cher enfant. Il faut essayer."_

Le mugissement du tonnerre était plus proche maintenant.

_'"S'il_ vous _plaît, ne vous découragez pas. Il faut se battre, même quand tout semble être perdu."_

La pluie coulait. Pourtant, il n'a pas réagi. Il avait besoin d'écouter.

"_Voulez-vous me le promettre ? Promettez-moi que vous ne perdrez pas espoir jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin. Promettez-moi que vous rentrerez chez vous. Promettez-moi que vous allez trouver une manière de revenir vers moi."_

Il releva la tête, ses yeux regardant le ciel noir.

_"Je tiens à voi. Je serai la personne que vous recherchez, la personne qui vous soutiendra lorsque vous en aurez beson, j'aurai dû le faire avant, et je suis coupable de cela. Jseulement promettez-moi. J'ai besoin de ces mots."_

Il se souvenait de sa propre réponse. _"Je le promets."_

Et puis il l'a vu. Juste une seconde. Il aurait pu l'imaginer, mais en même temps, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Une série de couleurs rouges et dorées dans les ténèbres. La forme d'un oiseau, dans toute sa gloire, ses ailes et sa queue flamboyant.

Il était heureux qu'il pleuve, grâce à cela on ne pouvait distinguer dans la pluie glaciale, la chaude larme qui stria sa joue.

Il leva les yeux, non pas vers ciel. Pas plus qu'il ne regarda à l'intérieur de lui. Il tourna son attention vers le présent, ici et maintenant, vers la nuit dont il ne pouvait voir la fin.

Il a rencontré les yeux de Lord Voldemort avec détermination et résolution.

Un dernier test à passer. Et _par l'enfer,_ il va le passer.

* * *

Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, cher lecteurs ! Cependant je suis très prise depuis un bon bout de temps à cause des études, et je ne prends que très peu le temps d'écrire et/ou de traduire. Mais afin de me rattraper, je peux vous promettre que cette traduction sera achevée d'ici une semaine, top chrono !


	8. Chapter 8 La fin

"J'ai testé votre fidélité, Severus Rogue, et pourtant je trouve tout ceci bien insatisfaisant. "

Lord Voldemort croisa les bras et fixa Severus avec un regard qui brûla le jeune homme, " A deux reprises aujourd'hui, j'ai eu de bonnes raisons de douter de vous."

La pluie avait cessé, mais Severus l'avait à peine remarqué.

"Ces raisons ne sont pas fondées, mon Seigneur." répondit Severus.

"Vraiment?" Voldemort secoua la tête. "Je ne vous crois pas."

"Je ne vous ai pas trahi, mon Seigneur." Il va au moins essayer de le convaincre. Juste essayer.

"Peu importe, je n'ai pas plus besoin de vous." Voldemort tourna sa tête " Vous n'avez plus aucune utilité, Severus."

Ces mots lui firent mal, même si Severus ne ressentait plus aucune loyauté envers cet homme. Il aurait préféré mourir déshonnoré, plutôt que par une absence de nécessité. Il était sans valeur.

"En tant que votre maître, je pense qu'il m'est plus utile ... et bien ... de me débarasser de vous."

"Et qu'en est-il de l'épreuve finale? Vous aviez dit trois ..." Il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré, mais il avait besoin d'une chance ! Par Merlin, il avait juste besoin d'avoir une chance de survivre à ça !

"J'ai changé d'avis." répondit Voldemort. "Car je n'ai pas plus besoin de vous."

Severus détourna ses yeux, dirigeant son regard vers le sol.

"Je crains qu'il n'y aie pas de funérailles pour vous, Severus Rogue, car je doute que quiconque ne retrouve votre corps, je suis sûr que Dumbledore va verser une larme pour vous" Il rit durement, "Ou peut-être pas." Il fit un signe à Severus. "Levez-vous."

Et il s'est levé. Il était faisait la même taille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir dans le passé. Savoir que Lord Voldemort était juste un homme. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme.

"Cependan vous aurez le bonheur de vous voir accorder une sépulture. Reposez en paix." Voldemort en pause pendant l'impact. "Paix".

Severs essaya de ne pas paraître impressionné par cette remarque. Il forca la crainte à rester dans son cœur, il ne laisserait son visage transmettre les émotions qui le submergaient. Il regarda le ciel, mais il n'y avait que des nuages gris. Il n'y avait aucune traînée de lumière cette fois-c.

C'était vraiment la fin.

"Face à la mort, Severus, il n'y a rien que vous vouliez me dire?"

Severus secoua légèrement la tête. "Rien de plus que vous savez déjà."

"Que vous êtes fidèles? Magnifique. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Je vais vous tuer, Severus. Rien du tout ?"

Oh si, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il pourrait dire ! Comment Albus allait vaincre Lord Voldemort et sa terrible lâcheté, la manière dont laqulle il serait détruit. Mais il resta silencieux. Il avait joué ce rôle si bien et qu'il le tiendrait jusqu'à son exécution, même maintenant.

La performance finale.

"Très bien." Voldemort fit signe à deux de ses disciples.

Ils se sont avancés, apportant une longue figure de forme rectangulaire près de l'endroit où se tenait Severus.

Une boîte en bois, presque comme une caisse, peut-être assez large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y allonger, mais avec très peu de place de chaque côté.

Severus avait peur.

C'était un cercueil. Non conventionnel, mais il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul objectif.

Voldemort se tenait à côté de lui, en regardant la boîte. "Agréable, n'est-ce pas, la notion de la mort ? Peut-être que maintenant vous comprendrez pourquoi je vais prononcer cette dernière phrase." Il se tourna vers ses disciples. "Laissez-nous. Je ne vous l'aisserai pas mourir entouré de ceux qui vous avez trahi en un instant, Severus."

Severus senti sa respiration accélérer.

"Et maintenant ..." Voldemort a sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus. Ses membres se refroidissaient. "Est-ce vraiment la fin ?" Il demanda enfin, fixant les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je le regrette." répondit Voldemort. "Pendant un certain temps, je pensais que vous seriez celui qui me permettrait d'atteindre mon but, celui qui me servirait le plus. Mais, vous êtes allé à Dumbledore. Tout est de votre faute, Severus."

Le sortilège empêchait ses lèvres de bouger à nouveau et il ne put répondre. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire maintenant, seulement attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le dépose dans le cercueil.

Il pouvait sentir le bois sous sa colonne vertébrale, sous son crâne, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il était impuissant.

Il a regardé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en voyant une expression de pitié sur le visage ravagé. Prudemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres replia la manche de Severus, exposant la Marque des Ténèbres qui tatouait la peau blanche. "Je vais vous accorder une miséricorde finale. Ce sera ma dernière promesse." Il murmura, près de l'oreille de Severus.

Voldemort caressa d'un doigt blanc les cheveux de Severus, se penchant en avant et en appuyant un doux et affectueux baiser sur son front. Une version pervertie du geste que Albus avait montré tant de fois à son professeur le plus capricieux.

"Dormez bien." Ses paroles étaient sarcastiques, il se déplaça sur le côté, hors de vue.

Le cœur de Severus battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir la vitesse de sa respiration augmenter.

Soudainement, tout fut sombre.

Et la dernière chose qu'il avait vu étaient le fond rouge des yeux vides de Lord Voldemort.

Il était immobile, les yeux fixés sur la noirceur du couvercle.

_Clump. _

Ses yeux se sont agrandis. Il respira fortement.

_Clump. _

_Clump_.

Frapper le couvercle du cercueil.

Il était enterré vivant. Et il ne pouvait pas crier, malgré tous ses efforts.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni essayer de battre le couvercle de son une échappatoire.

Il ne pouvait mentir.

Et il voulait le directeur. Il voulait quelqu'un pour le sauver de ce cauchemar, mais il n'y avait personne.

_Clump. _

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et il a essayé de se convaincre que c'était de la sueur.

Il y avait une voix dans sa tête.

"Vous avez été un bon et fidèle serviteur, Severus Rogue. Et pour cela, je vous accorde une dernière chance de vous confesser péchés à moi."

"Je n'ai pas péché." Il pensait. "J'ai été fidèle jusqu'à la fin."

Il y avait une longue pause.

"Dans ce cas, je fais ça pour vous. Votre dernière miséricorde."

Severus pouvait entendre autre chose.

Un bruit de sifflement.

Quelque chose frôla sa jambe gauche.

"Son venin est puissant, vous allez mourir lentement, mais pas aussi lentement que si je vous avais abandonné ici."

"Je vous servi ! J'ai torturé pour vous ! J'ai tué pour vous ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !"

"Peut-être."

"Mon Seigneur !"

"Il n'y a aucun besoin de me supplier."

"S'il vous plaît!"

Il y avait une forte et inattendue douleur dans son avant-bras gauche. Il avait le souffle coupé.

"Vous mourrez très prochainement. La douleur devra être courte. Adieu, Severus. Je ferais en sorte que Dumbledore soit au courant votre disparition."

Et puis ce fut le silence total.

Le bruit de sifflement avait cessé et il n'y avait pas de mouvement dans le cercueil. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, et se demanda combien d'oxygène était disponible dans cet espace étroit.

Ses doigts et ses pieds étaient engourdis.

Il avait mal à l'estomac. Du poison était-il en train de s'insinuer dans ses veines? Peut-être. Il déglutit, mais sa gorge était sèche.

Il était couché, alors pourquoi avait-il autant de vertiges ?

Tout semblait endormi.

Ses membres étaient si lourds.

Il était fatigué.

Tellement fatigué.

Il cligna des yeux.

Il avait essayé.

Essayer était la première étape vers l'échec.

Sa respiration était difficile.

Son cœur battait plus vite.

Cela commençait à faire mal, et la douleur se répandait.

Et il était toujours fatigué. Sa poitrine était pesait.

Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

Son cœur a poursuivi son rythme cruel, ponctué de respirations haletantes.

La douleur était considérable maintenant.

Il a essayé de se plaindre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne pouvait pas joindre son cerveau et ses cordes vocales.

Tout était lent.

Il avait du mal à penser, il a essayé de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, le bleu des yeux de Albus, le blanc de la peau de Voldemort, le blond des cheveux de Lucius, mais les couleurs étaient simplement en noir et blanc.

Son esprit tout entier était en train de s'effondrer.

Et il était fatigué.

Il a supposé que c'était la fin, maintenant.

La douleur était insupportable, et il aurait pleuré, s'il en avait eu la force.

Au contraire, il a pris la décision consciente de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Capituler.

Et même si ça faisait plus de mal que le venin, et même si ça lui brisait le cœur d'admettre sa défaite, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre façon.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il laissa le précieux oxygène remplir ses poumons une dernière fois avant d'expirer.

Et il abandonna.

* * *

**Prochain et dernier chapitre Samedi ou Dimanche.**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

L'air remplissait ses poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé. Il sentait que son dos était mouillé, il pouvait entendre le chant d'un oiseau, il pouvait goûter l'humidité sur ses lèvres.

Il cligna des yeux, deux fois.

Des ombres se formaient autour de lui. Des arbres.

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau.

Une ombre passa sur lui.

«Vous avez réussi.»

Il se redressa, en dépit de la façon dont son corps lui criait de ne pas bouger, juste encore un peu. Il voulait parler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

«Je vous ai donné la vie, Severus Rogue. Vous me devez votre vie. Ne me décevez pas.»

Il se redressa, son regard rencontrant des yeux rouges. Il hocha la tête, juste une fois. Ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir et dès que Lord Voldemort disparu, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Il passa un long moment à savourer le goût de l'oxygène sur sa langue. Il examina toutes les parties de son corps avec ses yeux. Il bougea tous ses muscles, un à la fois, en sentant ses forces revenir peu à peu.

Et il a réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'aller quelque part.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le tirant légèrement. Il s'accrochait à la robe bleue ciel, ne voulant pas le laisser aller. Un baiser fut apposé sur son front.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si sûr.

Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Il resta étreint plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de vieux parchemin et de thé au lait.

Et il savait qu'il était vivant.

Alors qu'il était assis, bercé par quelqu'un qui s'était toujours occupé de lui, bien plus que personne auparavant, il commença à penser.

La vie était cruelle. C'était compliqué. Il y avait tellement de gens qui voulaient détruire une telle fragilité. Et donc, beaucoup qui souhaitaient corrompre le bonheur et l'espoir, laisser le désespoir envahir le monde, la vie.

Cependant.

Il y avait aussi la personne qui le tenait, maintenant. La personne qui était là pour lui, la personne qui ne le laisserait jamais aller, la personne qui voulait le comprendre.

Severus Snape sourit.

* * *

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre d'une merveilleuse fanfiction !_

_Merci à **SS19** de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire, j'en suis très fière. Si vous avez aimé Renewal, je vous conseille d'aller lire ces autres fictions, qui sont toutes aussi splendides._

_Merci également à vous, chers lecteurs, d'avoir suivi cette histoire, d'avoir partagé les souffrances de Severus. _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
